


Steven and Connie's day at the barn

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Barn, Based on an AU comic, White Diamond Steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven, son of White Diamond, is being kept contained in a barn. Rose Quartz has brought him one of his human friends so they can spend time together.





	Steven and Connie's day at the barn

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading https://tapas.io/episode/1242681 or you're going to be lost with this story. My story has no connection to the actual canon of this comic, it's something I've made for fun detailing a scenario the way I'd have it go. I hope people can enjoy it for what it is.

>It was a bright sunny day at the barn, a gentle breeze blew through the countryside. Steven and Connie stood in front of the barn, the wind making Connie's long brown hair flow gently behind her, while Steven's grey hair stayed mostly still. The gem in his forehead glinted in the sunlight as he excitedly showed his friend around the barn.   
>Rose Quartz stood nearby leaned against a tree, her eyes on Steven carefully, her dress flowing in the wind. She still wasn't convinced he wasn't White Diamond, still had her eye out for any sign of this all being some elaborate plan. She wasn't sure what purpose bringing a human to his temporary prison home served yet, but she was determined to figure out how the girl fit into all of this.   
>"Come on Connie, let me show you the inside!" Steven shouted excitedly as he opened the door to the barn and rushed in. Connie followed cautiously behind him.  
>"Tadaaaaa! What do you think Connie? Isn't all this stuff neat?!" Steven motioned around to the items piled up within the barn. Connie's eyes scanned the room carefully taking it all in.  
>"Steven, some of this stuff is pretty cool, but don't you think it's a bit dangerous? Some of these piles don't look stable." Connie took a few steps into the barn as she spoke.  
>"Don't worry Connie, I've been living here for a week now, nothing's happened, the stuff has barely shifted around!"  
>Connie took another weary glance as she continued moving into the barn. "If you say so. So what do you do in here all day?"  
>Steven shrugs his shoulders. "Same thing I usually did before getting some jobs, browse the internet on my phone. Oh, and Rose has been trying to teach me more about the gem stuff that I forgot, but it's pretty complicated. I feel like she's leaving stuff out on purpose."  
>Connie nods her head. "I know what that's like. Sometimes I feel like my parents hide stuff from me. I know there's some things that a kid shouldn't be burdened with, but how can you be ready for the world when you don't get the whole truth?"  
>Steven thinks on her words for a moment. As he opens his mouth to respond, a chill runs through his body as he sees the stuff above Connie shift unexpectedly.   
>As the junk falls, Steven's body moves swiftly towards Connie, his eyes and gem glowing white as he shouts out, arms stretched in front of him. "Connie, look out!"  
>Steven's body connects with Connie as he jumps towards her. Their bodies fly back, the falling junk crashing loudly to the ground where Connie had been standing. Steven's gem glows brighter, the shine enveloping both their bodies.  
>Their bodies begin to meld together as the two continue falling backwards, their arms and legs lengthening as the limbs meld together. Their torsos join together, their hips widening as two breasts bud upon their chest.underneath their outfits. Steven's hairstyle gives way to Connies, his hair spikes flattening out behind their head as their hair grows long enough to cover their back, brown and grey mixing into a lighter brown.  
>The new being sits in the barn, looking at the pile of junk that just fell, their eyes wide in shock.  
>Two voices ring out in their head in confusion.   
>"Connie?"  
>"Steven? What happened? What is this? Why are you-we, so big?"  
>"I-I don't know! I-I saw the junk falling and I desperately wanted to save you! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do.....whatever this is!"  
>"What are we going to do Steven?! What if we can't get back apart?!"   
>"I-I don't know! Maybe....Maybe Rose will know what to do?"  
>"Maybe we should-" Connie's portion of the line of thought was cut short as two figures came into the doorway of the barn.   
>Rose's eyes were wide in shock, her mouth hanging open as she saw the new being before her, gem in its forehead, the characteristics of Steven and Connie completely obvious to her. Rose's mind reeled at the implications of this new being before her.  
>Pink Pearl looked upon the being and smiled, some of the white spots remaining on her form shifting ever so slightly back to pink as her heart leapt with joy upon seeing them. She knew this would help convince Rose that Steven wasn't White Diamond, even if he did have her gem.  
>"What is this? What's going on White?! How did you fuse with a human!?!" Rose spoke in a frantic tone, her voice growing louder as she spoke, her eyes darting all over the form of the being before her in a panic.   
>"Rose? What do you mean fusion? What's going on, what's happened to me, to us?" the fusion inquired in a confused boyish tone.   
>"Miss Quartz, please, help us understand what's going on." the fusion's voice raised an octave as they made their request, the diamond pupils fading way to rounder irises as the new voice spoke.  
>"How can you not know what fusion is?! This was why you wanted the human here, wasn't it? You wanted to use her to escape!" Rose dropped into a battle stance, pulling out two shields from her naval gem.   
>"Rose, please don't! I don't want to hurt you, I don't want to escape! Right now, I just want to know what's happening to me, to us!" the fusion spoke in a shaky tone, eyes flaring with diamond pupils once more as their gem began to glow, the bottom end of Steven's staff beginning to take form.   
>"Enough of your lies!" Rose began to charge at the fusion, shields held out in front of her. The fusion grabbed the base of the staff and pulled it out of their gem, their hands shaking. "Miss Quartz, please! Steven doesn't want to do this, and neither do I!"  
>Pink Pearl stepped between Rose and the fusion, holding one hand out towards each of them, her head turned towards Rose, her one good eye squinted in anger as she glared at Rose disapprovingly.   
>Rose stopped in her tracks, skidding to a stop inches away from Pink Pearl. "Pearl!? Please, don't do this! White's too dangerous now! If she can fuse with humans, what's stopping her from destroying them all?! This has to end, even if I have to go through you to do it!" tears rolled down Rose's face as she spoke her last line. She didn't want to harm her long lost friend and companion, but the safety of Earth was forcing her hand.   
>Pink Pearl's body shook as she shook her head at Rose. She couldn't let Rose hurt Steven or his human friend. Her gem glowed as she pulled out two round orbs, striped pink and white, and clutched them tightly. A low hum began resonating from them as Pink Pearl's good eye glowed a brighter pink.  
>"Pearl, don't fight her!! I don't want either of you to get hurt!!" The fusion's voice echoed loudly through the barn as they yelled out frantically, tears running down their cheeks.   
>Rose and Pink Pearl both turned to look at the fusion. A low rumble sounded above their heads as a pile of junk shifted around the rafters. Small items began to rain down all around the trio.   
>Rose reflexively put up her protective bubble around herself, catching Pink Pearl inside with her. The fusion hesitated for a moment, their body glowing before it split back into Connie and Steven. Steven quickly pushed Connie towards a corner that didn't have junk raining down as their forms settled back.   
>Confusion crossed Connie's and Rose's faces as Connie went flying back a bit, landing in a softer pile of pillows and sheets. Steven started moving towards where he had pushed Connie, larger items starting to fall from the rafters, crashing loudly upon the ground. Items began bouncing off of Rose's bubble shield, flying in random directions. A rubber tire bounced off her shield and towards Steven's back.  
>The tire connected, sending Steven crashing down to the floor, tire lying on his back. The items on the rafters came crashing down full force, burying Steven under a small pile of junk.  
>"Steven!!!" Connie shouted out frantically as the junk settled down and stop falling, rushing over to where the boy had been buried, tears running down her face as she frantically tried to shift the stuff off of him.  
>Rose's bubble faded from around her and Pink Pearl. The Pearl rushed over to help Connie shift the pile off of the boy. Rose walked over towards the pile, her body shaking as she took slow steps.   
>"White....saved her over herself?" Rose whispered in disbelief as she looked at Connie. "White would never.....I don't....even if she lost her memory, would she really do this?"  
>Connie and Pink Pearl finished shifting the larger stuff off of Steven, revealing the boy with the tire still on his back. His arms and legs were covered in scrapes and bruises, but he was otherwise unharmed. Small trickles of blood flowed from a few of the scrapes as Connie and Pearl helped the boy to his feet.   
>"Steven, are you okay?!" Connie looked the boy over frantically. Pink Pearl smiled as she saw Steven stand, letting out a quiet breath of relief from her body.   
>Steven groaned as he rubbed the side of his head. "I....I think so. Are you okay Connie?"  
>"I'm fine, you got me out of the way before the larger stuff started to fall. Thank you Steven." Connie pulled Steven in close, wrapping her arms around him as she pulled him into a tight hug.   
>"Owowow! Not too tight please!" Steven whined as a pain shot through his body. Connie giggled as she loosened her grip. "Sorry, I'm just really glad you're okay."  
>Rose stood a foot away from Steven now. "Why? Why did you do it White? You could have been cracked or chipped, or worse. Why did you save her instead of yourself?"  
>Steven looked at Rose in confusion. "She's my friend. Wouldn't you save one of your friends over yourself if you knew you could?"  
>"That's!" Rose took a few steps back in shock, her eyes widening in realization. "You.....you're not really White, are you? Even losing your memory wouldn't change you this much.......what's going on here?"  
>Steven shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but maybe we can find out together?" The boy offered his right hand out towards Rose, a small bit of blood dripping from his palm.  
>Rose grabbed his hand with both of hers and knelt down. "Maybe we can.....Steven."  
>Pink Pearl smiled upon hearing Rose call him Steven, a little more of her white being replaced by pink on her body. She knew everything was going to be okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of headcanon with Pink Pearl's "weapons" being juggling balls. Hidden properties could be that they're explosive and can create smokescreens, as well as be used for entertainment.


End file.
